A tyre changer and a method for fitting a tyre onto a rim of a vehicle wheel and/or for removing a tyre from a rim of a vehicle wheel is already known from EP 2 110 270 A1. Such a tyre changer comprises at least one fitting and/or removal tool being movably attached to a pillar. The at least one fitting and/or removal tool can be aligned in such a way that a tyre can be fitted onto a tyre or removed from a tyre without damaging the rim.
It is further known from US 2009/0301192 A1 to provide a wheel assembly service system, especially a wheel balancer with a roller which is moved by a pivotal movement towards the tread surface of the tyre to apply a controlled force to the tyre. The radial and/or axial force variations can be detected and thereby a tyre non-uniformity can be determined.